The Heveba
Summary The Hevaba, more commonly known as the Adeptus Draconis are a race of highly advanced entities, who transcended past their base, primitive forms and learned to harness the cosmic forces of the universe, taking forms reminiscent of the mythical creature; the dragon. Largely, the Heveba do not care for humans, looking at them the way we might look at a young ape; helpless, reckless, and primitive in comparison. Furthermore, The Heveba have an...interesting food source. Instead of consuming nutrients (Which they regard as the equivalent eating a raw animal), they absorb the energy of objects through an unknown process, most commonly; stars. This poses a huge threat to the Empire of Man, as a race that casually devours stars is catastrophically dangerous to both it's territory and it's resources. Thus, steps are usually taken to remove the Heveba wherever they appear, with little success. However, in attacking them, mankind has unfortunately drawn the Heveba's attention towards Plasma Cores, which are used in a great deal of mankind's industry, as they contain a huge amount of energy for the creatures to absorb. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely 4-B Civilization Tier: Galactic Civilisation '''(The Heveba long ago abandoned the comfort of planets, and are spread out all across the galaxy like black holes. '''Name: Heveba, The Adeptus Draconis, The True Dragons Origin: Of Gods and Men Classification: Alien race that has ascended into dragon-like appearance Kardashev Level: Type 3 (Regular Heveba sustain themselves by devouring celestial bodies like stars, converting the object's output into it's own) Age: Unknown; implied to be in the tens of billions Population: At least Quadrillions (Their population was stated to be a hundred, thousand times greater than that of Earth's human population, though they are incredibly spaced out across the galaxy) Territory: Technically, anything they can destroy is deemed as their territory, and this can include dozens of solar systems as a single Heveba's territory. Technology and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 2. After ascending, Heveba are no longer able to die of old age, but find it difficult to regenerate wounds of great proportion, usually inflicted by another Heveba), Regeneration (High-Low), True Flight, Absorption (Even Low-end Heveba can casually absorb stars, growing more powerful as they do. This can also restore their wounds, returning them to full health rapidly), Metal Manipulation (Metal rusts and breaks with the merest touch, if they so choose), Extreme Resistance to most forms of harm, Energy Projection (via Storm of the Dragon's Wrath, but they can breathe forth a torrential stream of pure, destructive energy, incinerating the hulls of most star ships, and even severely wounding some Hadou. However, this attack drains a Heveba significantly, though the difference is not noticeable), Void Manipulation (via Burning Uncreation), BFR (via Storm of the Dragon's Wrath), Life Creation (Have been stated to create several powerful species "For shits and giggles"), Can attack Intangible and Non-Corporeal beings (via Burning Uncreation) Attack Potency: At least Star Level (Even mortally injured Heveba can devour Red Giants with ease, taking only a day to absorb all the energy accumulated by the celestial body. When a Heveba is killed, it's body explodes, releasing all the energy it has accumulated, and forms a nebula), likely Solar System Level '(The high-end Heveba are able to easily tear stars away from their gravitational position, and some are able to survive being inside a black hole, devouring everything that enters. Mairdirn the Undivided has been powering "The Breath of the Gods" for thousands of years. The Breath of the Gods is responsible for the creation of several star systems through the manipulation of CMBR and meteors) 'Speed: Unknown, at least FTL+ '(If a Heveba is trapped within a black hole, it has been stated that they can simply fly out whenever they want), up to '''Massively FTL+ '(High-end Heveba are able to keep up with the Hadou) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Star Level, likely Solar System Level Durability: At least Star Level, likely Solar System Level '''(High-end Heveba are able to trade dozens of blows with the likes of Gandales) '''Power Source: Anything that generates huge amounts of energy like radiation, such as a star. Though they can potentially eat anything. Industrial Capacity: Very Weak, they utilise very little technology at all, however they are immensely powerful so they don't consider themselves to need it. Military Prowess: A single Heveba is able to destroy a planet with ease, and a high-end one is considered on-par with a Hadou. Notable Individuals: Mairdirn the Consumer (The only one whose name is known. Heveba do not speak, they consider themselves above it, but through the efforts of the Hadou, Horus, the mind of a high-end Heveba was read, and it was discovered that it once had a name. Mairdirn was then used by Horus to power a machine he created called The Breath of the Gods, which would allow them to create new solar systems for resources or as backups for when the current one failed) Weaknesses: Individual members are isolated and hostile to each other Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Burning Uncreation: '''The high-end Heveba are able to call forth pitch-black flames that erase everything they touch. Using this, the Heveba can either create a roiling inferno, or take the flames unto themselves, shielding themselves from all forms of harm, as any forms of conventional attack will simply vanish. * '''Storm of the Dragon's Wrath: '''The high-end Heveba are able to conjure up a gigantic maelstrom of pure energy that can consume and BFR any opponent it consumes to a tear in reality, where they are torn apart in mere moments. Category:Races Category:Civilizations Category:Energy Users Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages